Embodiments relate generally to chiller systems used in air conditioning systems, and more particularly to a purge system for removing contamination from a chiller system.
Low pressure chiller systems may include sections that operate below atmospheric pressure. As a result, leaks in the chiller system may draw air into the system, contaminating the refrigerant. This contamination degrades the performance of the chiller system. To address this problem, existing low pressure chillers include a purge unit to remove contamination. Existing purge units use the vapor compression cycle to separate contamination from the refrigerant. Existing purge units are complicated and lose refrigerant in the process of removing contamination.